<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sister Maude sucks, screw her by Centella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176887">Sister Maude sucks, screw her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centella/pseuds/Centella'>Centella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, again what tags do I add, lol as if anyone else is gonna read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centella/pseuds/Centella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Screw Sister Maude, all my homies hate sister Maude</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sister Maude sucks, screw her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look ik phones didnt exist in the victorian era but whatever. Idk why I wrote an ff about this of all things but I was bored. There's probs a bunch of mistakes and inconsistencies but I can't be bothered to check ;v;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY BOOOOOYYYYFRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!" the Speaker screamed out, causing everyone's attention to be put on her.  They were at a funeral, namely the Speaker's boyfriend's funeral. Not many people were there, at least not many of note.<br/>
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SBGYFTSF^E^WTGSRTYU OOSOSSOSYEYGEGYYYGS WQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" more unintelligible noises came from  the Speaker, who was at the coffin's side. She was soon ushered away by her parents, though not without putting up a futile fight.<br/>
She stood at the front of the mini crowd, glaring in someone's direction. She looked like she was about to strangle that person mercilessly.</p><p>But who could have earned her wrath, who could have angered her this much?</p><p>Well, it was her sister, Maude.</p><p>But why?</p><p>Well...</p><p>f l a s h b a c k  t i e m !!!!!!</p><p>The Speaker was sitting at a long, fancy-looking table made of oak wood. Atop the table were empty bowls with only small traces left of what had been eaten.  On the side of the table paralleling where the Speaker sat was Sister Maude. Between them was their dad. The Speaker and Sister Maude were both playing Adopt Me on their Iphones, which were the newest addition. The dad was trolling 12 year old kids on Minecraft on his computer. There was silence between them until someone present screamed.</p><p>"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD, SISTER GLITCHED ME INTO THE FLOOR IN ADOPT ME  E E E E  E E E E E!" Sister Maude cried out like a 5 year old.</p><p>"STFU I'M RECORDING A VIDEO!" The dad yelled angrily</p><p>"LOL biatch stop whining like a toddler ecks dee." the Speaker sneered</p><p>"CALL ME A BIATCH ONE MORE TIME AND ILL SPREAD YOUR BODY PARTS THROUGHOUT THE TOWN WILLIAM WALLACE STYLE!"</p><p>The room was filled with death threats and screams of anger, the two sisters took turns in insulting eachother. This went on until the mother came down stairs and confiscated the sisters' phones.</p><p>The Speaker was a little pissed after the ordeal so she told her family that she'd be off to take a walk. She put on her expensive gown so she could flex on the townspeople and left the house.<br/>
She did say she would take a walk, but never specified where she would take a walk to...</p><p>She had arrived at her destination, a small, run-down looking house. She gently knocked on the door, which looked like it was about to fall out of its frame. The door soon creaked open, with an average-sized blonde haired man standing at the door way. The Speaker entered the house.</p><p>"H-hewwo my sweetiepie uvu." The Speaker said in a sugarsweet voice.<br/>
"Konnichiwa my kawaii wittle pwincess~" The blondie sang out.<br/>
"Wtf is a cone knee cheese wah?"<br/>
"Don't question it."<br/>
The 2 lovebirds then started talking about stuff that had happened recently on TwitterButApprovedByGodDotCom<br/>
"Yeah, I heard that she got cancelled by the KING HIMSELF!!"<br/>
"Damnnn, I also heard that she was burned alive after that by some toxic king stans."<br/>
"Serves her right honestly."</p><p>They continued gossiping until it got late</p><p>"Gotta go, my parents will be suspicious." The Speaker said<br/>
"See you soon, Speakerchankunsansama."<br/>
"Wtf is tha- nevermind."</p><p>The Speaker left the house with a confused expression as to what her bf had just said.</p><p>b a c k  a t  t h e  h o u s e</p><p>The Speaker entered the house and took off her shoes and gown. She then sneaked into the kitchen to get some water, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately the most undesired person was there.</p><p>"Hellooooo Sis, what took you so long?" Sister Maude smirked as if she knew something she shouldn't have known<br/>
"None of your business." The Speaker said briskly and sat down on a nearby stool. The expression of the other bothered the Speaker a little.<br/>
"Walks don't usually take that long, kinda sus if you ask me."<br/>
"Well this time it took long, got a problem with that?"<br/>
"Was it only a walk? Nothing eeeeeeelse?"<br/>
".....Yes?"</p><p>All of a sudden, Sister Maude started cackling. This sent a chill down the Speaker's spine. Why was she laughing? Did she know I had visited someone? No, there's no way ri-<br/>
"Wow, what a bold lie, heehee~" Sister Maude jeered. She then proceeded to pull out her Iphone, which should've been confiscated, out of her gown's inner pocket.<br/>
A few taps here and there and she turned the phone screen to the speaker. A video started playing.</p><p>It was....</p><p>a video of the Speaker entering her bf's house</p><p>and a bunch of other videos queued up, showing the Speaker and her bf talking.</p><p>After the videos had stopped playing, a look of pure horror was plastered onto the Speaker's face. Sister Maude stared at her for what felt like an eternity before breaking eye contact, and with a satisfied grin started talking<br/>
"Care to explain who that was?"<br/>
"Ah....um..."<br/>
The Speaker was rendered nearly speechless. How had Sister Maude recorded those?<br/>
Then she thought, maybe Sister Maude had followed her unnoticed, and spied on the two.</p><p>If so, then she and her bf were done for</p><p>"Heehee, well no need to tell me, because I already know who that is."</p><p>Sister Maude then leaned into the Speaker's personal space, and with their heads on the same level, she delivered the dreaded line...</p><p>"That was your boyfriend, riiiiiight?"</p><p>The Speaker yelped a little, giving Sister Maude certain confirmation that she was right.</p><p>"I see, well... I would've let you get away with it scot-free, buuuuut.."<br/>
Sister Maude paused a little for the effect before continuing<br/>
"You glitched me into the floor in Adopt Me so I was kinda salty and told our parents about this, hehe."</p><p>The Speaker stood up abruptly, darted to her sister and pulled at her dress' collar<br/>
"You.....WHAT?!" the Speaker said fuming<br/>
"So scaryyy~ I bet dad is already off to your bf's house, who knows what he'll do?"<br/>
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"</p><p>The Speaker soundly kicked Sister Maude in the gut before rushing off to put her shoes and gown on, then threw the door open and ran in the direction of her bf's house.<br/>
Sister Maude slowly got up and winced from the pain in her gut, but still mustered up the energy to yell, "No point trying now! He's probably dead alreadyyyy!" at her sister. The Speaker screamed profanities in the other's direction before she was out of hearing range.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours of running non-stop, the Speaker finally arrived at her Bf's house. She stopped to recover from the exhaustion before opening up the door.</p><p>And there...</p><p>She saw...</p><p> </p><p>A bloody corpse, she was too late</p><p>The Speaker screamed like she was being burned alive, and dropped to her knees beside the stabbed body she formerly knew as her bf<br/>
Surrounding her were multiple people she didn't know nor cared about, except her dad, who was holding a bloody sword</p><p>The Speaker was in tears and her face looked ugly while she sobbed.<br/>
She continued like this until she could cry no more, and soon passed out due to the shock of the situation</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Hellooooo? Can you wake up? It's been hours."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"Just splash water on her."<br/>
"But her clothing for the funeral will get wet!"<br/>
"Why do you care? You literally just got her bf killed.."<br/>
"Well yeah I ruined her life but ruining her clothes wouldn't make anything better."<br/>
"Whatever, the damage is done, I'll just shake her awake."<br/>
The Speaker was soon shaken awake by someone she didn't recognise.<br/>
"E-eh? What? Where-"<br/>
"Hiiiiii siiiiiiis! You've been unconscious for like, 5 hours! And for the where, we're at your Bf's funeral~" Sister Maude said in an unnervingly upbeat voice<br/>
"F-funeral? My bf's... funeral." It took a few moments for the Speaker to process everything.<br/>
"Yup! My friend here even went through the trouble of getting you dressed!"<br/>
The person next to Maude nodded her head to acknowledge being addressed<br/>
"It was the least I could do, what happened was a shame." they said, though their voice conveyed no emotion.<br/>
"Anyways, stand up already! Your bf's in the coffin over... there!"  Sister Maude pointed towards it, "So make sure to mourn lots, they'll be feeding his body to the wild animals in the forest after this~"<br/>
The Speaker absolutely hated that mocking, carefree voice. She hated that face, that expression. She hated Sister Maude as a whole, more than anything, but at that moment Sister Maude wasn't important. She ran up to her boyfriend's coffin.</p><p>The Speaker started sobbing over the coffin, which soon turned into loud screams of anger and a flurry of words no one could understand.<br/>
She would've continued like this, but the funeral was about to officially start. Her parents went to pull her away from the coffin. She tried her hardest to resist, but failed.</p><p>The funeral felt like a blur to her, she didn't pay attention to what was being said, nor did she acknowledge the people around her. It was as if this wasn't reality, that this was a dream.<br/>
And just like that, it was over<br/>
As quickly as it started, it had finished.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, where has your sister been? I haven't seen her for days." The dad said whilst eating breakfast<br/>
"Oh her? Shes been in bed being a depressed sack of potatoes." Sister Maude said<br/>
"How about you go comfort her? She'll be there forever if you don't."<br/>
"Hmmmm, nahhh. I prefer things the way they are now, heehee." Sister Maude giggled sadistically</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>